


长梦终醒(Wake me from this long sleep)

by LilacRain



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Black Panther (2018) Post-Credits Scene, M/M, MCU Kink Bingo, Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Soul Bond, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:20:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24500074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacRain/pseuds/LilacRain
Summary: 史蒂夫并不在意他的灵魂印记似乎一直在冬眠，因为他差不多接受了无论如何他都会在三十岁前死去。尽管巴基再三保证，史蒂夫不觉得自己会在那之前遇到自己的灵魂伴侣。他对此接受良好。（直到他没有。）
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Wake me from this long sleep](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17524673) by [Khalehla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khalehla/pseuds/Khalehla). 



> 会跑来跑去的动物灵魂印记设定~

i

史蒂夫的灵魂印记大部分时间都在睡觉。当他还很小的时候，他的妈妈告诉他这是因为他还在长身体，需要充足的休息。这些年，史蒂夫的熊只是偶尔才会醒过来：通常是当史蒂夫真的非常兴奋和激动的时候，或者当一些重大事件发生了。但基本上它都在睡觉。

这和他妈妈的水獭是如此不同，除非莎拉自己睡着了，它几乎一直动个不停。史蒂夫觉得这正如她一样。它会边啧啧弹舌边拍打着尾巴，特别是当史蒂夫命悬一线的时候，反映着他母亲的忧虑。有的时候，当他妈妈用一块凉毛巾试图帮他降温的时候，它会挨在莎拉的指尖上发出轻柔的低吟声。有时，史蒂夫的熊会聚集起力量蹒跚几步，让他妈妈的灵魂印记安抚它。当巴基第一次拽着他去双人约会的时候，莎拉和她的水獭都兴奋极了，看着史蒂夫准备好出门，边抹着头发边试图踹在门口笑个不停的巴基，后者穿着熨平的西装，发型时髦，看起来已经帅极了。

史蒂夫知道巴基的灵魂印记是一匹狼，因为当他们见面的那一天，巴基狠狠地又猛踢了一脚汤米的屁股后，从地上把史蒂夫拉了起来并向他新交的最好的朋友进行了自我介绍，巴基的灵魂印记沿着他的胳膊走下来，在男孩们交握的双手上嗅了嗅。他的熊抬起头慢悠悠地踱了过去，和狼碰碰鼻子，接着再次懒洋洋地躺了下来，偶尔打个哈欠，看着巴基跟着史蒂夫回家去见史蒂夫的母亲。

即使对于最亲近的朋友来说，愿意彼此触碰的灵魂印记也非常少见，这种程度的亲昵通常专属于家人和爱人，但巴基是史蒂夫最亲密也是唯一真正的朋友，所以他习惯了巴基的狼会轻咬他的皮肤试图和他的熊一起玩。他的母亲有时候担心他们过度亲近了。她要他们保证不会告诉别人这件事，因为她担心当他们长大准备结婚的时候，他们未来的妻子会对这样紧密的纽带疑虑重重。史蒂夫对于有人这么玷污他和巴基的友情感到异常愤怒，但他爱他的妈妈胜过世界上的任何人，所以他信任她，也听从了她的要求。

但莎拉最终因肺结核离世的时候，他的熊连着好几天都进入了白热化的狂暴，史蒂夫几乎感觉不到那些曾经仿佛永久占据了他身体的麻木和寒冷。巴基和他的家人竭尽所能，但史蒂夫几个月后才重新恢复了感官，而那时他的熊重回了整日的休眠。

在莎拉逝世之后史蒂夫的熊几乎整日蒙头大睡，大部分人——包括巴基和温妮弗雷德·巴恩斯——都对此感到担忧。史蒂夫并不在意他的灵魂印记似乎一直在冬眠，因为他差不多接受了无论如何他都会在三十岁前死去。尽管巴基再三保证，史蒂夫不觉得自己会在那之前遇到自己的灵魂伴侣。他对此接受良好；尽管一直以来都把这个想法深藏心底，自从他明白灵魂印记是什么开始，他的熊就让他为这一事实做好了准备。

ii

当他冲出房间的时候，史蒂夫的熊醒了过来。他直到事后才发现这一点，他当时正急着找出杀害厄斯金博士的凶手和随着而来的一连串鸡飞狗跳。但有一天，他在换衣服的时候终于注意到了他胸膛上的移动，惊讶地发现他的灵魂正清醒地徘徊着。那些巡演的姑娘们很喜欢它，总是试着碰碰它。一开始，这些美丽姑娘们的注意总让他手足无措，但他的熊一直警觉而谨慎地待在原地，这让史蒂夫不知不觉松了口气。

有几次史蒂夫确实想过他的灵魂伴侣，他有些害怕又希望那是佩吉。当佩吉在身边的时候，他的熊有的时候会欢快地跳舞，但他感觉不到他听说过或是在读到过的那种灼烧感。一开始他以为是自己太害羞了，在她身边就只会尴尬地嘟囔个不停，但即使在他解救了107团，和巴基重新团聚，组建了自己的小队并开始和佩吉密切合作那些特殊任务之后，尽管他的熊总是会在他的胸膛和肩膀兴奋地晃来晃去，但它从来没有真的接触过她的渡鸦。他崩溃了，只有巴基的岔开话题和永远的乐观让他挺过了那可怕的一周。

在阿扎诺之后，巴基努力不要不穿衣服待在史蒂夫身边。当他们偶尔一起换衣服的时候，史蒂夫的熊总是看着巴基；有一次巴基的狼越过了巴基的肩膀看着他们，但两个灵魂印记都没有动。史蒂夫尽力配合，给巴基留出私人空间，但一部分的他因为他们失去了曾经的亲密而疼痛不已。他们在欧洲战场的时候，巴基在对他隐瞒什么的感觉成了笼罩在他心头的一片阴云。每次他捕捉到巴基脸上那惊惧又努力不让其他队员发现的表情时，史蒂夫的胸膛都收紧了，他的熊悲伤地发出轻声的咆哮。有一次他故意把手搭在巴基的肩膀上，指尖离巴基的狼不过几毫米，试图获得一些回应。尽管那头狼轻轻地嗅着，致意般地发出咕噜声，但它并没有跨过他们之间那再微小不过的距离。之后两天，他们之间的气氛一直很阴郁。史蒂夫发现自己渴望他们回到在布鲁克林的家中，而不是在饱受战争蹂躏的欧洲冬日。

战场让人无暇顾及灵魂伴侣，巴基从火车上摔下去之后的日子之后笼罩着悲伤，愤怒，和渴望将九头蛇生生扼死的无尽怒火。史蒂夫吻别了佩吉，但在飞机撞进冰层前，他最后的想法是，至少他很快就能和妈妈与巴基重逢了。

iii

当他从冰中醒来，置身于一个陌生的时代在陌生的人群中时，他的熊又开始冬眠了；史蒂夫不愿去想他的灵魂印记变得多么死寂，以及这意味着的一切。在外星人袭击纽约之后，他的生活变得不知所措，有时候甚至希望自己从没有醒来，徒留对于痛失之人的哀思，以及需要再次忍受失去佩吉的痛苦。

当史蒂夫在桥上与巴基重逢之后，他的熊开始做梦。它的梦焦躁不安，有时候史蒂夫会因为那些遥远嚎叫和孤独呼唤垂死的回荡从噩梦中惊醒。这是自从战争以来他的灵魂印记最活跃的时候了，史蒂夫苦涩地发现尽管他们赢得了战争，几十年过去，有些事情仍然没怎么改变；他仍然想要活生生把九头蛇烧成灰烬。

史蒂夫并不惊讶他的熊在巴基重新冷冻自己之后再次陷入死寂，他暗自希望自己也能远离这个世界冬眠起来，直到巴基被治好之后他们能够一起手牵着手逃离，再也不用处理纳粹，协议和腐败的政府。

iv

当史蒂夫的熊醒来的时候，他们正置身一场战斗之中。还是娜塔莎在山姆解除警报前发现的，她冲他惊讶地眨眨眼。

“史蒂夫。”她带着敬畏轻声说，指着他的肩膀。而就在那一刻，史蒂夫感受到了皮肤上绽开的涟漪，这意味着他的灵魂印记苏醒并再次活跃了起来。

这会儿实在不怎么方便分心，但他内心深处有些东西忽的一下飞上了天；当他的熊活跃的时候，他也会变得更加生机勃勃。他实在没有时间分辨这到底意味着什么，因为两周之后，特查拉国王给他发来了消息，告知他巴基已经醒来了，而史蒂夫可以在任何时候前来拜访。史蒂夫在和娜塔莎、山姆回到安全屋之后就立刻打了电话， 苏睿公主代表巴基与他进行了一次短暂但信息量很大的对话。想到巴基不愿意直接和他对话，史蒂夫不禁有一点小伤心，但这不足以阻止他一挂断电话就和娜塔莎和山姆道别，急匆匆地前往机场，一家瓦坎达隐形战斗机正在那里恭候。

他全程都很紧张，膝盖抖个不停，直到航班上的另一位乘客——一位准备回到首都短暂休息的瓦坎达士兵——冲他扬了扬眉，接着与他分享了一些蓝莓。这姿态让史蒂夫吃了一惊，让他想起了托尼和他在漫步或者争论时曾经会彼此分享食物的习惯——通常是蓝莓。史蒂夫感谢了她并咬了一口，那水果有点酸涩，让史蒂夫想起了他藏在行李里的一次性手机，在一年前，他带着另一个回到了纽约。

当他们落地时，迎接他们的是奥克耶将军，一位史蒂夫非常尊敬的女性。她简洁地说道：“跟我来，罗杰斯队长。”于是史蒂夫照做了。她领着他穿过宫殿中陌生的房间，告诉他那些楼层通往实验室，巴基现在正和公主及她的团队在那里进行一些关于触发词的最后测试。

在紧闭的门口前，她伸出一只手抵住他的胸口让他行下。

“不管你在预期着什么，记住，这里是瓦坎达，你已经不在美国了。”她眼神探寻地问道。

史蒂夫不知道如何回答这番玄妙的话，于是他只是点点头，深吸了一口气，在她站到一边后拧动了把手。

这不像是任何他见过的东西，更像是他见过的那些科幻电影。这里很安静，没有他早已习惯的神盾局和托尼的实验室里那些机器轰鸣的背景音。尽管四处堆满了他绝对搞不懂的小玩意儿，那些穿着大褂的人们都在各司其职，只有当他迷惑地张望时才好奇地撇了他一眼。突然之间，他听到了一阵男性大笑，随后是一声尖叫，那人笑得更厉害了。史蒂夫屏住了呼吸，在他意识到之前，他已经冲向了声音的源头。

史蒂夫踮着脚尖沿着螺旋楼梯盘旋而下，心脏在胸膛中砰砰直跳。尽管他已经尽量小声，但他刚进入视线范围，巴基就从坐着的桌子上抬起眼看他，一脸柔和地冲他一笑。史蒂夫觉得这是他醒来之后见过的最美的一幕，虽然巴基还挂着黑眼圈。他对于环境本能的察觉才让他注意到了还有一位年轻的女性站在巴基身边，正是苏睿公主，手里拿着史蒂夫之前在一个桌子上见过的一个小玩意儿。他妈妈一直以来对于礼仪的教导是他没有立刻跑向巴基的唯一原因，那迫使着他先向苏睿致意。

“殿下。”他招呼道，站到了他们中间。

“队长。”苏睿坏笑着回应。

史蒂夫逼迫自己的视线一直停留在她身上，直到她大发慈悲地放过她，但公主只是翻了个白眼冲巴基挥挥手：“我当然知道你不是大老远飞来看我的；去吧。我知道你迫不及待地想要和他团聚了，别忍着了。”

史蒂夫感觉他从脸红到了脖子，但他确实急切地慢慢转向了巴基。

现在他们都在这里了，他不知道自己应该做何感想。幸好巴基是那个一直以来对他们的友谊更主导的那一个。他举起双臂——世界通用的“来这里”；史蒂夫几乎跌跌撞撞地冲进他的怀抱，忘记了谨慎，把巴基拉进一个几乎令人窒息的拥抱。

“史蒂薇。”巴基冲着他的头发低语，这种温柔让史蒂夫的紧张消散了。他把脸埋进巴基的紧握，胸膛静静地起伏着，压抑着所有的情感。他不知道他们这么占了多久——可能两分钟，也可能二十分钟——他们的双臂环绕着彼此，史蒂夫默默地从中汲取着力量和安慰，缓解着那些自从他在这个世纪醒来之后就一直背负的孤独和渴望。

当他感觉到巴基抽搐了一下的时候，他才松开拥抱微微后退。

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

“巴基，你——”他问道，接着停住了猛吸了一口气。他感到他的下背部有一种突如其来的烧灼，他抬眼惊讶地看着巴基。

他的熊在他的皮肤上留下了一串火焰般的痕迹，沿着他环绕着巴基脖子的胳膊向上跑去，蹿出他的袖子。史蒂夫呆愣在原地，而熊已经跑到了他的手边，嗅着巴基的皮肤。

“史蒂夫？”巴基注意到了史蒂夫的震惊，开口问道。当史蒂夫的熊从他的手腕轻盈地落到巴基的锁骨上时，他原本抓着史蒂夫的腰的手松开了。

巴基大声喘了口气，猝然向后一弹，睁大了眼睛和史蒂夫难以置信地面面相觑。

“巴克——”史蒂夫呛出声，但巴基窒息般地呻吟了一声，抬手抓住背心的领口把它拉了下来，盯着自己的胸口；几秒后，两个黑色的身影出现在上面，扭动着在巴基的皮肤上滚来滚去，快得难以让他们看清。

又愣了几秒之后，他才意识到这意味着什么——他的熊和巴基的狼正在相互触碰，拥抱着依偎着彼此。

“巴克——”史蒂夫再次感到了窒息，接着他看到了巴基的脸——惊讶，希望，和爱——史蒂夫不假思索地做了他现在唯一能想到的事，就是再次扑进了巴基的怀抱，更用力地抱紧了他。

巴基的手臂又一次环绕上他的腰，把他锁得越来越紧，史蒂夫也把脸埋回了巴基的颈窝，在那疯狂跳动的脉搏上印上一吻。当两个灵魂印记从巴基的肩膀上跳跃着擦过他的脸颊时，他感到有火焰燎过皮肤。

史蒂夫后退了一点好让巴基看见，他们再次交换了一个难以置信的眼神，几乎无法相信他们眼前所见。

“史蒂薇……”巴基敬畏地低语，“当然是你。 _当然_ 。”

史蒂夫摇摇头，不知所措：现在他又能说什么呢？在三十年之后（或者几乎一百年，取决于你在问谁），在他以为这一辈子都找不到自己的灵魂伴侣后，在数十年的寒冰与孤寂——对巴基来说，痛苦和无法言说的苦涩——谁能猜到他会在这里，在瓦坎达这个神奇的国度，发现他的灵魂伴侣不是别人，正是他最好的朋友，他的兄弟，他的 _一切_ 。

_你的朋友，你的伙计，你的巴基（your pal, your buddy, your Bucky）。_

那些话在那时不过是一句嘲讽，但在现在却成了语言，赋予了生命的意义。

_他的巴基！_

自从在电梯里打了一架之后，他对于朗姆洛就有着沸腾的恨意，但到头来，朗姆洛是对的：巴基是他的，正如他也是巴基的，而要是他愿意为巴基背负或者放弃这整个世界还不足以说明巴基对于他的重要性，那他不知道什么才算得上。这么多年来，他早该明白的，为什么巴基的狼是除了他妈妈的水獭之外他的熊唯一会接触的灵魂印记，但童年的无知足以遮蔽很多，而或许他们那时还没有准备好。但现在，在这个全新的世纪，爱着巴基不会是错误的或者可耻的，史蒂夫在人生中第一次感到了安定，以及正如所有烂俗的陈腔滥调所说的一样， _完整_ 。

直到巴基捧起他的脸用拇指抚摸着他的脸颊时，他才意识到自己在哭泣。

“我很抱歉。”巴基低声说，慢慢地拉开距离，冲史蒂夫露出一个满怀悲伤和歉意的微笑。

史蒂夫的动作几乎算得上暴力了，他猝然伸出双手牢牢地握住巴基捧着他的脸的手，偏过脸在巴基的掌心印下一吻。巴基 _当然_ 误会了史蒂夫的眼泪。巴基的一辈子都在保护他，照顾他，只看得到史蒂夫身上最好的一切。他只是一直爱着他，一次又一次地证明，为了史蒂夫的快乐和完整，他愿意做任何事，包括必要时躲得远远的。所以 _当然_ 巴基会误会史蒂夫对于他们彼此成为了灵魂伴侣并不高兴；他大概以为那些眼泪是史蒂夫的后悔，而史蒂夫绝不会让巴基继续那么想了。

“ _不。_ ”他凶狠的说，“ _别_ 为任何事道歉，你这个愚蠢的混蛋。”他再次亲了一口巴基的手掌，这次眼睛一直盯着他，“你他妈在为什么道歉呢？”

巴基试图把手抽回来，但史蒂夫比任何人都更顽固，坚持握紧了他的手。

“我知道这不是你想要的——”巴基试图说，但史蒂夫打断了他。

“你要是真的这么想，那你就真的 _是_ 一个蠢蛋，小混蛋。”

巴基抗议道：“但我——”

“这是发生在我身上的最好的事。”史蒂夫再次打断了他，“我经历过的最好的事。”

巴基终于停止挣扎，只是惊讶地看着他。接着他垂下眼睛看着自己的前臂，他们的灵魂印记终于在那里安静下来，轻柔地相互打闹，或是彼此碰碰鼻子。巴基吞咽了一下，仍然看起来不太确定。史蒂夫突然想到，或许 _巴基_ 才是那个不是想要灵魂链接的人，这才是巴基为什么一直在轻声抗议。史蒂夫感觉到他的眼眶因为这个想法充满了泪水，呼吸再一次变得困难起来。他松开了抓住巴基的手，猛地垂下了手臂。

“对不起。”他勉强轻声吐出这句话，垂下了头。他颤抖着深吸了一口气，从巴基身边走开了。

好吧，他试图这么做，但巴基的反应一直令人赞叹，他突然伸出手，在史蒂夫能移动一寸之前就伸手阻止了他，一只手使劲地抓着他的肩膀。

“现在谁是那个愚蠢的小混球？”巴基的目光如炬，史蒂夫又觉得自己不能呼吸了。“你想要这个？”巴基轻声但自信地问，这种突然的转变让史蒂夫不禁头晕目眩。

“我想不出我这一生还会有什么更想要的东西了。”这醍醐灌顶的顿悟姗姗来迟，但史蒂夫知道这是他说出的最真诚的话，“一直是你，巴克。”

巴基满怀希望和怀疑地盯着他，最终转变成难以言说的喜悦，脸上绽开一个大大的笑容，一阵笑声脱口而出，这让史蒂夫也笑了起来。史蒂夫觉得自己笑得脸都痛了，接着因为手腕上一阵尖锐的疼痛叫了一声。

他们的灵魂伴侣终于分开回到了彼此的主人身上，但他们现在都待在巴基紧抓着史蒂夫手腕的地方在他手腕上磨牙。史蒂夫再一次笑了起来，与巴基十指交握，他的熊最后和巴基的狼蹭了蹭鼻子，终于趴了下来。巴基的狼玩闹地咬了他几口，终于跑回了他的肩膀，在颈窝那里蜷成一团。

“我想他们都有点累了。”巴基带着笑意说。

“我倒不会惊讶。”苏睿的声音从旁边传来，她完全被他们忽略了，这让他们都因为愧疚跳了起来。“他们已经情绪激动地团圆过了，现在巴恩斯中士需要休息了。”

巴基再次笑了起来，把史蒂夫又拉近了一些。史蒂夫几乎要在他身边融化了，他满足地叹了口气，还有一点微微的尴尬。“你因为被忽视而生气了吗，殿下？”

苏睿冲他做了个鬼脸：“你跟你说了多少次别那么叫我？”

“那我告诉过你多少次叫我巴基？”

她吐了吐舌头。史蒂夫不由为他们的亲密吃了一惊。

（后来，史蒂夫发现在特查拉给自己打电话之前，巴基已经醒了三个月了。）

“我必须确保万无一失。”在史蒂夫气鼓鼓地撅起嘴的时候巴基冲他的发间切切低语，“我不能再冒任何可能伤害你的风险了，史蒂夫。要是我知道我可能会再次失去控制，而且你会任我这么做，我宁愿死去。我不能忍受这么活着。苏睿和特查拉，他们可能在我自己意识到之前就明白了你对于我的意义，所以他们支持了我。 _万无一失_ 。你明白的，对吧？”

史蒂夫 _确实_ 明白，因为这是巴基自己的选择，而史蒂夫永远不会想要剥夺巴基选择的权利。但他还是有点伤心，所以他沉溺于巴基对他满心的关怀来抚慰受伤的心灵。

“虽然我不愿意打扰这感人的一刻——”

“我们都知道你在撒谎，因为毫无疑问你拍下了整个团聚的过程。”另一个声音响起。他们飞快地转向了墙角，特查拉正站在那里，嘴角微微抽搐。

“你穿着运动鞋（sneakers）！”苏睿指着他的脚欢快地叫道。

“没错，我就是这样悄悄 _溜_ （sneak）进来的。”

苏睿嘀嘀咕咕地抱怨着这个糟糕的双关，但瓦坎达的国王只是咧嘴一笑，走了过来。

“队长。”特查拉招呼着和史蒂夫握了握手，“很开心终于有一次能看到你这么——愉快。你也是，巴基。”

虽然史蒂夫对着特查拉喃喃回答道“陛下”，他仍然对于巴基和皇室成员之间看起来的亲密关系感到有些惊奇。

“我真有那么可悲吗？”巴基挖苦地反问道。

特查拉又笑了，轻轻拍了拍巴基的胳膊：“只是为你感到高兴，我的朋友。”

“尽管这时刻非常让人感动，”苏睿再次插话，他们都看向了她，“但我们还需要做一下扫描和神经映射。”

“不测试触发词吗？”当苏睿转身捣鼓仪器，巴基坐回床上时，史蒂夫不禁问道。

“公主做得很好。”巴基回答了她，“我等会儿告诉你，但不，今天没有触发词测试。”

“两周前测试就结束了。”特查拉补充道，“巴恩斯轻松地成功击退了我么最后几次试图激活洗脑词的尝试，他再也不会被控制了。他为了确保这一点非常努力。”

“主要是苏睿和她的团队。”巴基试图纠正，“她是个天才，史蒂夫，世界上没人能够与她相提并论。”

“别那么夸张。”苏睿说，连视线都没从她正捣鼓的东西上移开，“我刚写了一个程序，它能破坏激发洗脑词的神经通路，想把那些单词完全移出你的大脑，你还要下很大功夫。”

“公主殿下，世界上除了你没有人能写出这个程序。”

“好吧，毕竟我是个天才。”她赞同道，咧开嘴笑了，“但来吧，我们赶紧搞定，这样我就能回去忙一些 _真正_ 的工作。哥哥，队长，如果你们想可以留下来，但请站在那边，除非你们也想让我看看你们的心思。”她冲他的兄长坏笑了一下，“尽管我觉得我知道 _你_ 在想什么，我打赌满脑子都是我未来的妯娌呢？”

“苏睿！”特查拉尖声抗议。让史蒂夫大吃一惊的是，他的脸红透了。

但苏睿只是大笑：“好吧，那你要不要留下？”

史蒂夫不愿意在刚刚回到巴基身边后就立刻离开他——他能感觉到他的熊因为这么快就要离开巴基的想法警觉地坐了起来，“我就站在这儿，会保持安静的。”

巴基冲他微笑，而特查拉了然地点了点头。他们两个一起走向了远处的墙边，默默地看着苏睿为她的测试进行最后的测试。史蒂夫知道他们之后还有很多要谈的——有几十年几个月的事要好好聊聊——但就现在而言，他只是陶醉于这种生命全新的完满，品味着与巴基一同完整，感受着他的 _灵魂伴侣_ 终于带给他的，家。

全文完


End file.
